The present disclosure is related to manufacture technique for integrated silicon photonics device, and particularly to a light engine based on a silicon photonics through-silicon via interposer and a method of making the same.
As science and technology are updated rapidly, processing speed and capacity of the computer increase correspondingly. The need for optical interconnect for high-performance computing and data center applications are indispensable with increasing demand. An optical communication system includes both electrical devices and optical devices, devices for converting electrical signal and optical signal back and forth, and devices for processing these signals. With the advances of optical communication technology and applications driven by the market demand on increasing bandwidth and decreasing package footprint, more intensive effort and progress have been seen in the development of electro-photonic integrated circuits on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate for forming those communication devices including pluggable photonics modules.
With the increase data density of large data center switches, the pluggable optical module solution has seen bottle neck due to the electrical link performance between switch cores and optical transceivers. The technology trend to move the optical transceiver functions closer to switch core is becoming clear. With the linecard approaching to data-rate of 56 Gbaud or above, package solutions based on wire bonds no longer fulfill the system bandwidth requirement. It is desirable to have a compact optical engine that is provided as on-board module or co-integrated with switches in high data rate communication applications.